


The Birth of Luci Ferir

by legendsbigandsmall



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Legends, Nogitsune, Original Mythology, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsbigandsmall/pseuds/legendsbigandsmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci Ferir</p><p>The Tenured Ambassador of ly race (for nogitsune do not have rulers).  The oldest nogitsune (as none have come forward with memories older than ly own).  The most powerful nogitsune, mighty in strength and mind (for nogitsune grow more powerful as they grow older).  The so-thought First of ly race.</p><p>This is not ly story.  This is simply a legend about la.  This is only a myth, that may or may not be true.  For nogitsune hate to comment on their creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Luci Ferir

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before going onto the story, you've probably noticed in the summary odd pronoun usage. These are the nogitsune 3rd-person pronouns (each Alpha Race have their own 3rd-person pronouns). All these pronouns are gender-neutral (as none of the Alpha Races have a gender - no matter what their shapeshifting into human form may tell you). The nogitsune 3rd-person pronouns are lee/ly/la [he/his/him - which I use in reference because she/her/her is harder to tell apart].
> 
> Also, Luci Ferir is pronounced "Loo-Sigh Fur-Air".

The Tenured Ambassador of ly race (for nogitsune do not have rulers). The oldest nogitsune (as none have come forward with memories older than ly own). The most powerful nogitsune, mighty in strength and mind (for nogitsune grow more powerful as they grow older). The so-thought First of ly race.

So-thought.

But none know of how lee came to be. Some think lee to be the first nogitsune to visit Earth, the one who brought all ly friends and family to the planet of tasty soul-stars. Some others think la to be the first nogitsune fully formed out of the prehistoric, prewater smoke.

Those are the thoughts of some.

But not even Luci Ferir knows how lee came to be, ly memories hazy and indistinct. Lee cannot remember how lee came to be and lee can also not remember how the others of ly race came to be, though lee remembers the creation of phoenixes and dragons and the coming of water and dinosaurs and man.

But this the legend of lee alone that some others believe:

There was a land of forestry and green and humans and animals before the fire and the smoke and the cracked earth and the coming of water. This land was home to people both good and bad as the world is today. There were no super-or-preter-natural creatures, only animals and humans living.

But, unlike today, the humans of this land could use magic. Many used good, light magic made of sunlight and honey and water to help grow plants, heal wounds and so on and so forth. And many others used evil, dark magic made of shadows and silver and blood to destroy homes, kill others and so on and so forth. While the light magic caused birds to sing and flowers to bloom in its wake, the shadow magic sunk into the ground and festered there corrupting the world. In one place where there were many more dark magic users than light, the grass was dyed silver and the water a deep red. Here no bird sung. Here no flowers but those poisonous to all things bloomed. Here there lived a fox. A fox that had been dyed black by the dark magic of its homeground. It padded silently through the forest of the area, not even a twig making a sound as it broke under its foot.

And as the years passed by, the black fox did not die why its normal brethren did. And as the years passed by, the black fox grew a second and a third and a fourth and a fifth and a sixth and a seventh and a eighth and a ninth tail while its normal brethren did not. And as the years pass by, the black fox grew bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger and its normal brethren did not. And as the years passed by, the black fox absorbed all the shadow magic of the area while its normal brethren did not. And as the years passed by, the black fox began absorbing shadow-emotions to replace the shadow magic it could no longer feed on as it had absorbed it all while its normal brethren did not.

The black fox began to learn how to use the black magic it had absorbed. The black fox began to learn how to run faster than any living thing. The black fox began to learn how to scare and trick and better feed on others. The black fox began to learn how to wrap a human skin around itself so that it could feed without attack. The black fox began to learn how to talk. The black fox began to learn how to use names.

The black fox named its abilities and strangeness nogitsune.

The black fox named itself with these abilities and strangeness 'Luci Ferir'.

And all learned to flee in terror and horror and fright. And all learned how nogitsune are a plague spot on the earth. And all learned…

All learned to remember the name Luci Ferir.

Through this land’s fall.

Through the fire.

Through the smoke.

Through the cracked earth.

Through the phoenixes and the dragons.

Through the water.

Through the dinosaurs.

Through the primitive days of man.

Through war.

Through famine.

Through all…

All learned what it is to live in a neverending nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr account here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/legendsbigandsmall  
> This will feature updates on my works as well as "incorrect quotes" set in my universe. If you don't know what an incorrect quote is, it is where you take a quote from a show or book or movie or what-have-you and have it said by one of your own characters, usually for humorous purposes. My characters, apart from one or two, will not be named due to the fairytale/mythology element of my universe. As such the quotes will be stated by "dragon" or "yeti" and not by "Sky" or "Riley". They will approximate stereotypical things for that species to say and will give you an insight into the personalities of the species. I will try to keep up a regular posting time with the quotes (to make up for how my story-posting won't be as regular, I assume, we'll see). Please, enjoy and thank you for reading this story!


End file.
